


Подари мне...

by Arhiplut



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: "Представим, что вышел супер-пупер новый iPhone 7. Джейсон, увидев рекламу в интернете, начинает клянчить его у Вааса. Пират предлагает парню отсосать у него в качестве оплаты."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подари мне...

Джейсон сегодня какой-то странный. Обычно он не особо ласков и огрызается, а сегодня просто шёлковый, улыбается мне и голос у него такой елейный, подозрительно это.

\- Ты что-то замышляешь, амиго? - подхожу к нему сзади, когда он стоит возле стола и что-то намешивает, от неожиданности он вздрагивает.

\- Здесь жарко, я подумал, может, ты пить хочешь, - Джейсон поворачивается и с улыбкой протягивает мне стакан.

\- Отравить меня хочешь, да, принцесса? - недоверчиво смотрю на него.

\- Нет, конечно, что ты? - он отпивает из стакана. - Видишь? Да и не стал бы я тебя травить.

\- Окей, так и быть, - выпиваю коктейль, Джейсон смотрит на меня выжидающе.

\- М-м-м, Ваас... у меня скоро день рождения, - говорит он, когда я допиваю.

\- Не так уж и скоро, два месяца только прошло, как он был, к чему ты клонишь?

\- Что ты мне подаришь?

\- Так твой день рождения недавно ведь был, я ещё даже не думал об этом, - Джейсон начинает улыбаться и кладёт руки мне на плечи.

\- Совсем скоро выходит айфон 7, подари мне его, - он выглядит сейчас таким довольным, что мне так и хочется его обломать.

\- Окей, Джес, окей, - он прям просиял весь. - Вот будет у тебя день рождения тогда и подарю, - я издевательски ухмыляюсь, а Джейсон сникает.

\- Давай сделаем предзаказ сейчас, ничего плохого в том, что я получу свой подарок чуть раньше, - он умоляюще смотрит на меня, это очень редкое зрелище, чтоб Джейсон, что-то у меня просил, ещё и делает такие милые щенячьи глазки, наверное, я всё-таки куплю ему то, что он так сильно хочет. Но сначала помучаю его немного.

\- Не-не-не-не-не, тогда это получается не на день рождения, а просто так, а просто так ты не заслужил, - после этих слов он совсем грустнеет. - Ладно, окей, я куплю тебе его, если ты сделаешь мне минет.

\- Ты прикалываешься?! - такой возмущённый голос, у меня едва получается сдерживать смех.

\- Нет-минета, нет-айфона, амиго, - Джейсон поджимает губы и прям багровеет весь, а глаза начинают влажно блестеть. Наверное, я перегнул палку, я не хотел его обидеть, нужно сказать, что это шутка...

\- Хорошо... я сделаю это, - что?! Я не ослышался? Ну нихуя себе, я не ожидал, что он так ответит. Я киваю ему, указывая на диван. Мы садимся на него, я притягиваю Джейсона к себе и начинаю целовать в шею, он томно вздыхает, я знаю, что ему это очень нравится, шея - его эрогенная зона. Он обнимает меня и закидывает голову назад, сильнее открывая шею. Прикусываю мочку его уха, он коротко всхлипывает, а у меня уже крепко стоит.

\- Джесси, давай, - отстраняюсь, он понимает, чего я хочу, и опускается на колени между моих ног. – Стой, расстегни без рук, - удивительно, но он даже не возмущается, просто подхватывает зубами бегунок на моих джинсах и тянет вниз, ткань трусов я сам отодвигаю в сторону. Когда мой член оказывается перед его лицом, он несколько секунд растерянно на него смотрит, а затем несмело берёт в рот головку. Блядь, что он с ней вытворяет, за то время, что мы с ним вместе, Джейсон неплохо поднаторел в технике исполнения минета. Тем временем он берёт всё глубже и начинает массировать пальцами яйца, у меня не получается сдержать стон. Но он двигается слишком медленно, словно дразнит. Кладу руку Джейсону на затылок и начинаю трахать его рот в таком темпе, как мне нравится, он расслабляет горло и послушно позволяет мне делать все, что я захочу. Ещё несколько толчков и я кончаю ему в рот, не предупредив, он забавно округляет глаза в этот момент и сжимает в руках мои штанины, ему приходится проглотить всё, потому что я держу его голову и не даю отодвинуться. Когда я отпускаю Джейсона, он начинает кашлять и отфыркиваться. 

\- Это было просто охуенно, на телефон ты точно заработал, - он садится рядом и не выглядит довольным, наоборот, у него такой вид, словно готов разреветься. – Джейсон, что не так?

\- Зачем ты так? Я думал, ты меня... я думал, что не просто шлюха для тебя, - он шмыгает носом, а я чувствую себя последним уёбком. И как мне сказать теперь, что я был готов купить ему этот грёбанный телефон, сразу как он его упомянул? Сказать, что я готов выполнять любое его пожелание, стоит ему только намекнуть, потому что это действительно так.

Но вместо этого я говорю:  
\- Уф, какой ты сложный, Белоснежка! Тебе, что, так противно брать у меня в рот? Чего ты ноешь как баба? – а вот теперь он реально обиделся. Блядь, блядь, сука! Ну кто тянул меня за язык?! Джейсон громко дышит и отворачивается от меня в другую сторону. Обнимаю его за талию и кладу подбородок ему на плечо. – Прости меня. Я бы и так купил тебе этот айфон, мне просто хотелось тебя немного подразнить. Я куплю тебе этот айфон, - он всё ещё старательно отворачивается от меня. – Джес, ну хочешь я тебе куплю два ебучих айфона? Хватит дуться как мышь на крупу! – он поворачивается, чтобы одарить меня уничижительным взглядом, но я быстро подаюсь вперёд и целую его. Джейсон упирается руками мне в грудь, но не отталкивает, завершаю поцелуй и шепчу ему в губы: - Я люблю тебя, Джейсон, ну же, прости меня, - он фыркает, смотрю на него, Джейсон улыбается, значит, он простил меня.

\- Хорошо, но ещё раз назовёшь меня бабой, я тебя выебу, - мы смеёмся, потом Джейсон пихает меня в грудь, я падаю на спину, а он садится на меня верхом. – С тебя айфон, мудила и... я тоже люблю тебя, - он наклоняется и нежно целует меня в губы.


End file.
